This invention relates to video-on-demand (VOD) programs. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a list of VOD programs based on viewer selections.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Interactive television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a viewer's television. Interactive television program guides allow the viewer to navigate through television program listings using a remote control. Listings are typically displayed in a list or grid.
Various groups of television program listings are typically displayed in predefined or user-defined categories. A viewer can select to view the television program listings by air time, channel, or category (e.g., movies, sports, children). The viewer can also set up a preference profile by defining preference levels indicating the viewer's interest or disinterest for a particular series, genre, channel, actor or actress, and rating. The television program listings can then be displayed based on the preference profile. The viewer can further be provided an opportunity to indicate an interest in a television program and request that the system locate other related television programs.
Video-on-demand (VOD) systems have been developed that allow a viewer to request the playback of a VOD program for immediate viewing or for later playback. The list of all available VOD programs are typically displayed on the viewer's television in a predefined way. Present VOD systems limit the ability of the viewer to customize the display of VOD program listings.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a list of VOD programs based on viewer selections.